Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Souls
by ryuufubuki
Summary: Toshiro and Ryuu are sent on a mission to protect the students of Hogwarts from Sirius Black, an escaped criminal. But things start to take a turn for the worst as the Shimigami and Soul Keeper discover they will play a key part in the coming war. But whose side will they choose? This is my first story so please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Fukutachio and Tachio

Hia, this is my first story on here since the one I was gonna post first is taking a bit longer than I thought. I'll update this one between every month to every other week and yeah there is OCs in this but I really hope that you guys enjoy this as my first story. I don't recall ever buying or owning Bleach or Harry Potter. And I wrote this before I caught up with Bleach so if you have gotten to meet division zero just pretend they don't exist and if you haven't, no worries! Also i really appreciate those of you who took time out of your busy day to read this and I hope you enjoy. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flat-out insults since that doesn't really help me improve.

* * *

Chapter 1

0 + 1

The blonde haired blue-eyed teen groaned hearing the knock on his door to wake up. Stumbling over and tripping over his chest the teenager finally finished his perilous journey and opened the door to show a white-haired kid. "You were suppose to be up an hour ago," Toshiro Histugaya the tachio of the tenth divison snapped. "Gomen Shiro," Ryuu Akio the fukutachio of divison zero, a secret division, muttered.

Histugaya was about to respond with his usual 'it's Histugaya' when he remembered they were in England. "It's Toshiro to you," the younger looking of the two muttered. "Hai hai, now can I get dressed?" Ryuu asked sending a pointed look behind Toshiro where a witch was passing through. "Just hurry up," the white

haired youth grumbled letting the door close and leaning against it.  
Toshiro was wearing dark blue jeans, a black shirt and white tennis shoes, one of the outfits Mastumoto had packed him when she had heard her tachio was leaving. When Ryuu came out he was wearing his white belted jack with a white shirt underneath. He wore a necklace that had a crystal key on it with two rubies implated on it. He wore a light blue pair of jeans and white nikes.

"You ready Shiro?" Ryuu asked before setting off through the halls of the Leaky Cauldron. The two had been sent on a mission my the sotachio as guards to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A murder named Sirus Black had broken out of prison and was said to want revenge on a kid for killing a dark wizard named Bald Wart. Today they would be getting their third year supplies.

When they got into Diagon Alley both high-ranking officers almost let their jaws drop. Is it really that amazing? Ryuunosuke, Ryuu's spirit, asked in his mind just now stirring. Yep, and bout time you woke up too, Ryuu told his spirit. "Where should we go first?" Toshiro asked. "Well the wand shop isn't far from here then we can get out robes, books then potion stuff," Ryuu suggested.

As the white head and blonde walked through the early morning crowd many threw second glances at the white hair. If only we were back in the soul society, Toshiro thought, knowing no one would stare at his hair there. We only have a year here, hyourinmaru growled in the Shimigami's head. "Oh come on Shiro that wouldn't stop Momo or me," Ryuu teased.

Ryuu, being part of division zero had different abilities than a Shimigami. Everyone in the division were known as Soul keepers. Soul keepers had a spirit that lent them powers but didn't take the form of a zanpakto instead they gave the keeper control over elements and other things like that. Their powers were separated into Yoso and Noryuko the more Yoso you were born with the powerful you were. Ryuu had four Yoso these were water, fire, lightning and light, his Noryuko were shapeshifting, mind reading, force field creation and Shatter making him the second most powerful.

The two soon made it to the wand shop: Ollivanders. Upon entering the tall shelfs of wands from white to black, no person could be seen then until he popped out from the other end. "Is there anything I may do to help you boys?" the old man asked. "We're transfering to Hogwarts this year and are in need of wands, our old school only taught wandless magic," Toshiro lied easily. The two boys had already come up with the prefect cover story for everything, even Toshiro's young looks.

"Very well young man and your name?" Ollivander asked. "Toshiro Hitsugaya, Ollivander-san," Toshiro said stepping forward and finishing off with a bow. "Please hold out your wand arm Mr. Hitsugaya," the old wand maker instructed. Toshiro held out his right hand and the old man started taking measurements. After he seemed to have measured everything he went over picking up a wand.

"Nine inches Silver Lime with a core of Kelpie mane," the wand maker said handing Toshiro the silver wand. Both boys looked at the wand then at Ollivander neither knowing what came next. "Well give it a flick," the man pressed. Toshiro flicked the wand only for the windows to explode. "Much too powerful for a Kelpie mane, but the right wood," Ollivander muttered before giving Toshiro another wand.

"Eight Inches Silver lime with the core of a Phonix feather." Toshiro flicked the wand only to have Ryuu fly across the room knocking into a self. "Ow," the Keeper muttered standing up. "Too fiery," Ollivander muttered looking around before picking up another wand.

"Ten inches, Silver Lime, two Dragon Heartstring of a Swedish short snout." The wand was silver with what looked to be falling leaves covering the wand. When Toshiro flicked this wand hyourinmaru roared in satisfaction and snow started to fall, with the silver wand the leaves appeared to be falling but vanished once at his hand.

"And now you young man," Ollivander motioned to Ryuu. "Ryuu Akio, Jii-san," Ryuu said stepping forwards. Ollivander did the same measurements for Ryuu then went to find a wand. "Eleven inch, Ceder, core of Unicorn hair." Ryuu flicked the wand only to have a wand on one of the selves to explode in blue flames. "Uh Gomen," Ryuu said.

"Right size but wrong wood, too powerful for a unicorn," the wand maker muttered before looking for the next wand. "Eleven inch, Chestnut, Phonix feather." Ryuu gave the wand a flick only to have a small fire ignite the desk. With a wave of his wand Ollivander put out the fire and searched for another wand.  
The next wand was a light brown until you got to the handle which was silver with a fire like design tinged with a light blue. "Eleven inch, Sakura or Cherry, dual core of Unicorn Heart (made up core) and Dragon heartstring of a extinct Cataloin Fireball, made by my ancestors on a trip to Japan." Ryuu flicked the wand and a cold and hot brezze blew from different sides of the room creating a small tornado at the tip of Ryuu's wand.

"How much Jii-san?" Ryuu asked. "36 Gallons," the wand maker replied repairing his shop one flick of the wand at a time. Toshiro took the money out of the bag before bowing a good-bye. The two teens then walked down to the robe shop.

"Nice job wrecking the windows Shiro," Ryuu teased. "I'm not the one that set the desk and a wand on fire," Toshiro retorted. The two went back and forth until reaching Madam Maklin's robes for all occasions. "What can I help you with?" the woman asked as soon as they entered. "We're transferring to Hogwarts for a year and are in need of robes ma'am," Toshiro replied speaking in flawless english.

And so the two were measured for their robes. After thirty minutes a boy with light blond hair walked in. The woman frowned looking at the boy. "Excuse me," she said before tending to her other customer. After getting into a standing postion near them the woman set to work on the boy. "Hello do you go to Hogwarts?" Ryuu asked trying to stir up conversation. "And you are?" the boy snarled. "I'm Ryuu Akio and this is my younger brother Toshiro Hitsugaya. We're transferring to Hogwarts this year," Ryuu answered his happy tone not damped a bit.

"What about you?" Toshiro asked. "Draco Malfoy, are you pure bloods?" Draco asked. "Yep," Ryuu answered. Malfoy's eyes narrowed as he realized something. "Why are your last names different?" he asked. "Ummm, he's adopted and wanted to keep his family name?" Ryuu said his voice more a question than an answer.

"You should watch who you hang out with, Hogwarts is filled with Mudbloods," Malfoy told them as the woman was close to finishing his robe. Ryuu frowned, both had taken time to learn wizard's vocabulary and this for sure was not a good word. "I don't believe you should be labeling anyone like that , especially as a pure blood who believes in honor," Toshiro growled just as Malfoy's robe was finished.

Malfoy shot them a glare but left the store. After he had left the woman finished up their robes. Paying her 15 Gallons they set off to get their other school supplies. Nothing notable happened until they got to the pet shop. "Can I get a pet Shiro?" Ryuu asked. "It's Toshiro," Toshiro grumbled. "Come on!" Without waiting for a response Ryuu pulled the white-haired youth into the store.

"May I help you with anything?" the shop keeper asked. "Nothing special, just a pet for my parents," Ryuu lied a smile on his face. "And an owl for us," Toshiro added. "Of coarse, our owls are over there, we have cats in the back and we recently found some baby Crup (two tailed dogs) that are on sale," the shopkeeper said. "Thank you," Ryuu bowed.

The two looked at the owls first finally picking a Tawny owl who they named Momo. Next Ryuu insisted they look at the Crup. When they got back there the little puppies were all asleep besides a gray and white one which was playing with a ball. "Excuse me Obaa-san how much for her?" Ryuu asked pointing at the puppy.

None of the puppies had learned much about the world yet but the little female acted as though she had lived through it all. "15 Gallons adding on to your owl is 25 gallons," the lady responded. "We'll take her for our parents then!" Ryuu said. Toshiro, who had gone off to look at the cats returned with a white cat.

"This will be all then ma'am, along with the supplies," Toshiro said gently setting the cat down next to the puppy.  
They left after paying 34 Gallons with the cat, named Korineko (ice cat, Kori for short), and the Crup, named Kasai (fire) and the owl named Momo. Momo perched on Ryuu's shoulder and Kasai walking at his heels, Kori purred as Toshiro carried her on their way back to the Leaky Calderon where they would spend their last night before heading to hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2: Train Cars and souls

Wow how slow a month goes by. I don't own Bleach nor Harry Potter so don't ask me to give the manga a plot twist or write another book of Harry Potter! Also enjoy

_**This is a spell**_

**I'm talking in Japanese  
**

_I am a zanpakto!  
_

Chapter two

Train cars and souls

Kasai barked at Ryuu waking him up while Momo hooted softly softly nipping his arm. "I'm up," Ryuu grumbled at his animals. Meanwhile Toshiro was down stairs sipping his green tea with Kori eating some fish beside him. He watched as Ryuu came down with two animals and his trunk. "Are you ready?" Toshiro asked his partner. "Hai sir," Ryuu muttered his eyes half closed.

The two called a taxi and arrived at the King's Cross station with twenty minutes to spare. "What platform?" Ryuu asked. Toshiro looked at the tickets then looked at them again as they pushed their trolleys. "Nine and three quarters?" Toshiro said although it was more like a question. "Oh yeah that headmaster warned us about this!" Ryuu said.

The two prodigies didn't take long to figure it out and jump onto the Hogwarts express. "I'm going to sleep," Toshiro announced. "Make sure to lean against Ryuu-nii," Ryuu teased as Toshiro had already been leaning on him. The younger growled softly but fell asleep and soon after so did Kasai, Kori and Ryuu.  
"Yeah I think it is," said a voice. Toshiro yawned opening up his eyes and looking around at the now populated compartment. Across from Toshrio was a man that seemed to be asleep, next to him was a boy with black hair, green eyes and glasses. Beside Ryuu was a boy with orange hair that could rival Kurosaki's and finally beside him was a girl with bushy brown hair.

"Your awake!" the girl said. With that loud comment Ryuu opened his eyes jolsting Kasai waking up the puppy. "Are we there?" Ryuu yawned then took notice of the other kids. "Did Shiro make some more friends?" he teased. "It's Toshiro to you," Toshiro growled back. "What are your names? Are you going to hogwarts? He looks too old to be a first year? Are those your pets? Where are you from?" the girl asked quickly.

"One question at a time! I'm Ryuu Akio and this is my younger brother Toshiro. We're transferring to hogwarts for a year while our parents travel. Yeah this is Kasai, the cat is Korineko but Kori for short, and we have an owl named Momo. We're from Shino academy in Japan," Ryuu answered carefully as though not to get any of the lies wrong.

"I'm Hermione Granger, that's Ron Weasley and that's Harry...Potter," Hermione said his last time quickly and the trio looked at the transfers for a response. "Is there something wrong?" Toshiro snapped. "N-no," Harry mumbled secretly pleased that they hadn't made a big fuss about him. Ryuu talked to the others and soon it was one o'clock. A plump witch with a cart full of food arrived at the compartment door.

"D'you think we should wake him up?" Ron asked awkwardly, nodding towards Professor Lupin. "He looks like he could do with some food." While the others tried to wake the professor up Ryuu looked at the food cart with mild instret. "Don't worry dear," said the witch as she handed Harry a large stack of cakes. "If he's hungry when he wakes, I'll be up front with the driver. Ryuu brought a pumpkin pastry and a cauldron cake.

"Would you like anything dear?" the witch asked Toshiro. "He hates sweet things so don't worry about it we packed a something for him before we left if he gets hungry," Ryuu told her with a smile. "I suppose he is asleep?" said Ron quietly as the witch slid the compartment door closed. "I mean he hasn't died has he?" "Nah, he's breathing," Ryuu commented as Harry passed Hermione a Cauldron cake.

Midafternoon, just as it started to rain, blurring the rolling hills outside the window, they heard footsteps in the corridor again. Then three people appeared at the door. The blond from the robe shop and two big built boys on either side. "Well-" "Your that one kid right? Umm Mouthful?" Ryuu interrupted. The trio burst into laughter. "It was Malfoy, Baka," Toshiro infromed Ryuu. "Right well can we help you?" Ryuu asked his tone nice and welcoming.

"So your hanging out with Potty and the Weasel?" Malfoy asked. The two cronies chuckled. "**Shiro tachio can I scare the kid a bit, he seems rude"** Ryuu asked turning to the youth. **"It's Hitsugaya Tachio to you. But sure only a little and don't give anything away,"** Toshiro responded. "What are you freaks saying?!" Malfoy growled. "Oh, gomen," Ryuu said standing up his eyes shadowed by his bangs, "But it's not very nice to make rude comments to people. Mostly it's a huge don't to call Shiro a freak." "And what are you going to do about it?" Malfoy asked.

Beneath his bangs Ryuu's eyes glinted dangerously knowing what the name Malfoy had called them would do to Toshiro. The room dropped about twenty degrees due to a certain ice shimigami tachio. Malfoy looked frightened, Ryuu guess he must have felt a bit of Toshiro's power. "Shiro, It's a bit chilly," Ryuu commented. Damn this gigai, Toshiro cursed in his head before letting the temperature revert back to normal. "Get out," Toshiro growled at the still frightened Malfoy who ran out.

"How'd you do that mate?" Ron asked. "One of our teachers will be there this year so you'll learn all about it neh Shiro?" Ryuu responded. "It's TOSHIRO!" Toshiro snapped.

The rain thickened as the train sped yet farther north; the windows were now a solid shimmering gray, which gradually darkened until lanterns flickered into life all along the corridors and over the luggage racks. The train rattled, the rain hammered, the wind roared, but still, Professor Lupin slept.

"We must be nearly there," said Ron leaning forward to look past Ryuu at the now completely black window. The words had hardly left him when the train started to slow down. "Great," said Ron getting up and walking past Professor Lupin to try and see outside. "I'm starving, I want to get to the feast..." "We shouldn't be there already," Ryuu commented. "So why are we stopping?" Toshiro asked.

The train was getting slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than every against the windows. Ryuu stood up gently pushing Harry back into his seat, and looked out into the corridor. All along the carriage, heads were sticking curiously out of their compartments.  
The train came to a stop with a jolt, and distant thuds and bangs told them the luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness. "Stay in your seats, Ron get back to yours," Toshiro ordered not telling Ryuu anything. "What's going on?" said Ron's voice from behind Harry.

"Ouch!" gasped Hermione. "Ron that was my foot!" Ryuu slid his hand into his pocket, his fingertips brushing against the sakura wood of his wand. "D'you think we've broken down?" Ron asked. "They would have fixed it with magic already or someone would have told us," Toshiro replied. There was a squeaking sound, and Toshiro worked with Ron, wiping a patch clean on the window and peering out.

"There's something moving out there," Ron said. "I think people are coming aboard..." Ryuu did a breif search for new minds coming onto the train but could barley get any response, even the golden trio's minds seemed far away and foggy. The compartment door suddenly opened and someone fell onto Ryuu who stood by the door. "Sorry d'you know what's going on?" a voice asked. "Hullo Neville," said Harry pulling the new kid up by his cloak. "Harry? Is that you? What's happening?" "We might be finding out soon enough," Ryuu responded closing the compartment door except for the crack which he peeked out of.

There was a loud hissing and a yelp of pain; the kid must have tried to sit on Hermione's cat. Kasia stood by her master growling softly and sniffing the air. "I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on," Hermione stated. Ryuu moved aside letting her pass, heard the door slide shut open again and then a thud and two loud squeals of pain.

_**Lumos!**_ The tip of Ryuu's wand gave off a light at the spell. "Ginny?" "Hermione?" "What are you doing?" "I was looking for Ron-" "Come in and sit down-" "Not here!" Harry cried. "I'm here!" "Ouch!" said Neville. "Shut it!" Toshiro ordered. None of them spoke as they heard Toshiro moving in the corner trying to get his wand out.

_**Lumos!**_ Now the tip of Toshiro's silver wand had a small light at the tip making almost everything in the room see able. "Do you sense anything Ryuu?" Toshiro asked in Japanese. "No, it could just be the train has broken down," Ryuu lied more for the comfort of the others. He was about to slid the door firmly shut and lock it but the door slid slowly open before he could reach it.

Standing in the doorway, illiumitaed by the small light, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. Kasai whimpered backing away from the door while Kori hissed from Toshiro's lap. Ryuu lifted his wand up some more ready to take offensive measures, even if it was Hado. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, grayish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water...

But is was visible only for a split second. As though the creature beneath the cloak had sensed the gaze, the hand was suddenly with-drawn into the golds of it's black cloak. And then the thing beneath the hood, a dementor Toshiro thought, drew a long, slow, rattling breath, as though it were trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings. An intense cold swept over them all. Toshiro felt his own breath catch in his chest. This cold was so unnatural and unwelcoming. It felt like it was inside his very heart.

Ryuu looked behind him. Toshiro was paler than usually and panting, Ginny was shaking horribly, Hermione's eyes fluttered a bit, Ron was panting horribly, Neville was shaking just as bad as Ginny but Harry was worst of all. The soul keeper could feel his soul being sucked but stood his ground stepping in front of Harry.

He held his wand only inches from where the demetor's face would be. Ryuu looked at his hand which held his wand seeing it tremble and almost loose grip on the stick. Fear struck him, never before had he been faced with something like this, what if he couldn't save his friends. _Ryuu you must get a hold of yourself! _Ryuunosuke roared sending strength to stop the tremble. Thank you, I would have lost myself, Ryuu sighed.

**"Leave dementor! I am a shimigami and will not stand for this!"** Ryuu shouted looking at Toshiro and Harry from the corner of his eyes. He felt the grasp on his soul loosen then strength again._** Expecto Patronum!**_ He had read about the spell in a book and knew that it was a risk to have a real moment to learn it. A silvery version of Ryuunosuke appeared. Despite the name the spirit was a wolf with three tail and not a dragon but was named such as the other meaning of Ryuu: noble.

The dementor fled and the silver Ryuunosuke disappeared. As Ryuu turned around he wobbled a bit and fell feeling someone catch him.  
Toshiro's blurry vision faded and he saw Ryuu start to fall. The white haired youth was about to leap up when the sleeping professor had caught the soul keeper. "Are you all okay?" Lupin asked setting Ryuu down beside Toshiro. "Harry! Harry! Are you alright?" Hermione yelled seeing her friend on the ground. The lights turned on and the train started moving as Hermione started slapping his face. "W - what?" Harry asked opening his eyes.

Hermione and Ron were now kneeling next to him while Toshiro and Lupin worked on getting Ryuu back up with Kasai's help. The puppy licked his face rapidly. "Five more minutes Kasai," Ryuu muttered. "Wake up Baka!" Toshiro snapped. Ryuu opened his eyes to see everyone, even Harry staring at him. "Come on Shiro use your nice words when talking to Ryuu-nii," Ryuu teased. "It's Toshiro!" Toshiro snapped dropping Ryuu's head onto the seat harshly while Kori hissed.  
"Are you okay Harry?" Ryuu asked as Ron and Hermione heaved the boy who lived back onto his seat. "Yeah," said Harry, looking quickly toward the door. "What happened? Where's that thing? Who screamed?" "No one screamed," said Ron, more nervously still. Harry was looking around the bright compartment. Ginny and Neville were looking back at him, both very pale. "But I heard -"

A loud snap made them all jump. Professor Lupin was breaking an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces. "Here," he said to Harry handing him the biggest piece. "Eat it. It'll help." All the children took their pieces of chocolate beside Toshiro until Ryuu called him Shiro and as Toshiro opened his mouth got it shoved in. Ryuu took small bites of the chocolate eating it slowly. "What was that thing?" Harry asked Lupin. "A dementor," said Lupin putting the wrapper in his suitcase. "One of the dementors of Azkaban."

Everyone stared at him. Professor Lupin didn't seem to mind. "Eat," he repeated. "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me..." He strolled past Harry and disappeared into the corridor. "Are you sure you're okay Harry?" Toshiro asked. "I don't get it... What happened?" said Harry wiping more sweat off his face. "Well - that thing - the dementor - stood there and looked around - and you -you -"

"I thought you were having a fit or something," said Ron, who still looked scared. "You went rigid and fell out of your seat and started twitching-" "And Ryuu stood in front of you and held up his wand, " said Hermione casting a glance at Ryuu and Toshiro, "and he said something in Japanese, but the dementor didn't move, so Ryuu said something and a silvery thing shot out of his wand at it, and it turned around and sort of glided away but Ryuu also fainted..."

"Really?" Harry asked looking at the mysterious transfers. "You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him," Toshiro confirmed. "It was horrible," said Neville, in a high voice that most likely wasn't his usual. "Did you feel how cold it got when it came in?" "I felt weird," said Ron, shifting his shoulder uncomfortably. "Like I'd never be cheerful again..."

Ginny, who was huddled in her corner looking nearly as bad as Harry felt, gave a small sob; Hermione went over and put a comforting arm around her. "But didn't any of you fall off your seats?" said Harry awkwardly. "I would probably have if I had been sitting," Ryuu offered. "Ginny was shaking like mad too," Ron added.

Professor Lupin had come back in. He paused as he entered, looked around and said, with a small smile, "I haven't poisoned that chocolate you know..." Ryuu looked down at his hand which still held a bit of chocolate. He quickly ate is as did the others. "We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes," said Professor Lupin. "Are you all right Harry, Ryuu?" "Fine," Harry muttered as Ryuu nodded. They didn't talk much during the remainder of the journey. At long last, the train stopped at a station at the town of Hogsmeade, there was a great scramble to get outside; Momo hooted landing on Ryuu's shoulder as she got back from delivering her letter, Kori meowed walking beside Toshiro while Kasai watched her master. It was cold on the tiny platform; rain was driving down in sheets.

"Firs' years and transfers this way!" called a voice as the two boys followed the golden trio and company. "All righ, you three?" the huge man yelled. Hermione grabbed Ryuu and Toshiro by their hands leading them over to Hagrid. "These are the transfers," Hermione informed him. "Thanks Hermione," the man said gruffly before turning to the transfers.

"Oh Ryuu Akio and this is Toshiro Hitsugaya," Ryuu told the man. "Rubus Hagrid," Hagrid greeted them. The two waited until the crowd thined then was gone completely besides the first years and themselves. After a boat ride across the lake they finally made it to the other side where they were greeted by a stern looking witch who wore her hair in a tight bun; she had sharp eyes that were framed with square spectacles.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Transfers you will follow Professor Hagrid to the great hall until you are brought in," the witch said before leading the first years away. After Hagrid brought them to the entrance and left the two boys started talking. "I wish they wouldn't have such a big deal over us," Ryuu huffed leaning against the doors. "It seems necessary for wizards to make big deals," Toshiro growled.

"I'll write the report tonight, the sotachio will want to know about the demetors," Toshiro said. The two talked for about twenty minutes and then the door opened showing the witch from before. "This year we have two transfers from Shino Academy in Japan." A voice said the two walked in and up to the front where an old wizard stood. On their way Urahara, who was at the staff table waved to them with his fan.

"They will be spending the year here on a program by the ministry to promote releations between different countries," Dumbledore told the students. "Also two of their teachers will be teaching a magic from Japan, if you are instreted you are encouraged to sign up in the enterance hall. They have already been sorted into Gryfinddor."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of magic business." "Great," Toshiro muttered from their place by the gold trio.

Dumbledore paused, Ryuu remembered how the sotachio told them that the headmaster was unhappy about having them guarding the school. "They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises - or even Indivisibility Cloaks," he added blandly and Ryuu caught Ron and Harry exchange a glance. "It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors," he said.

One teenager that looked like Ron, who was sitting a few seats down from Harry, puffed out his chest again and stared around impressively. Dumbledore paused again; he looked very seriously around the hall and nobody moved or made a sound.

"On a happier note," he continued, "I am please to welcome two more teachers to our ranks other than Professor Urahara and Professor Yourchi." Most of the students looked up for the four new teachers only to see three, one with a black cat, it took all of Ryuu's control not to laugh at their confusion. "First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause. Although among the others that were in the compartment on the train with the professor clapped hard, including Harry and Ryuu. Professor Lupin looked particularly shabby next to all the other teachers in their best robes, with the expection of Urahara who wore his everyday clothes.

"Look at Snape!" Toshiro heard Ron hiss in Harry's ear. "Who?" Toshiro asked quietly. Ron pointed his fingre slightly to a man with greasy black hair who was staring along the staff table at Professor Lupin. "As our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that this place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his game keeping duties."

Ryuu winked as the new Professor looked his was then joined the applause, which seemed tumultuous at the Gryffindor table, particularly from Harry, Hermione and Ron. Hagrid was ruby-red in the face and staring down at his enormous hands, his wide grin hidden in the tangle of his black beard.

"We should've known!" Ron roared, pounding the table. "Who else would have assigned us a biting book?" As the applause trickled to a stop Harry, Ron and Hermione were the last to stop, and as Professor Dumbledore started speaking again, Toshiro saw Hagrid wiping his eyes on the tablecloth.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!" The golden plates and goblets before them fulled suddenly with food and drink. Ron sipped at his drink first and almost spit it out from the new taste. "What is it?" Ron asked. Hermione took a sip of her's only to shrug her shoulder. "It's green tea," Toshiro spoke drinking his own steaming goblet. "Try it with some honey," Ryuu suggested putting a spoonful of honey in his own, then another, another and another before handing the honey over.

Throughout dinner the transfers and golden trio talked rather happily and sometimes gave information about different dishes like the rice rilled omlet Harry pointed out or the tiny flowers that Ron dropped when he learned they were squid.

At long last, when the last morsels of pumpkin tart and Dango had melted from the golden platters, Dumbledore gave the word that it was time for them all to go to bed, and the golden trio headed straight up to Hagrid dragging the transfers along. "Is that a Crup?" Hagrid asked noticing the puppy that Ryuu had been feeding under the table during dinner. "Yep, her name's Kasai. We were all allowed to have any pet at Shino, and I couldn't just leave her," Ryuu responded.

After talking some more Harry, Ron, Ryuu, Hermione and Toshiro joined the Gryffindors streaming up the marble staircase and, very tired now, along more corridors, up more and more stairs, to the hidden entrance to Gryffindor tower. A large portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress asked them, "Password?"  
"Coming through, coming through!" the boy that looked like Ron called from behind the crowd. "The new password's 'Fortuna Major!" "Oh no," Neville, from the train, said sadly. Through the portrait hole and across the common room, the girls and boys divided toward their separate staircases. Toshiro and Ryuu followed Harry as they climbed up the spiral stair. They soon reached a circular dormitory with seven four-posted beds.


	3. Chapter 3: Talons Teacher Tea Leaves

Merry Christmas, I forgot to mention that I would release on holidays too, so another one will be posted on New years. I still don't own Bleach or Harry Potter and I didn't get a present that would ever allow me to so nope not mine. And thanks for ready everyone! And sorry for any mistakes, I sort of hurried and didn't check it over again before putting it up.

* * *

Chapter Three

Talons, Teachers and Tea leaves

* * *

Toshiro woke up early waited five minutes and heard Ryuu moving around in the next bed over meaning Kasai had woken him up. Kori was exploring the castle and Momo was sleeping in the owlery. They both met up in the commons before heading down to breakfast through the quiet halls.

"Did you get the report finished?" Ryuu asked holding Kasai who had fallen back asleep in his arms. "Yes, I had Momo take it before I went to bed," Toshiro answered at they walked into the Great hall where a few students were dozing off and breakfast was hot on the tables. The two had waken early so they wouldn't have to explain to the others why they weren't eating and could tell them they already finished.

As the hour past Malfoy began entertaining a large group of Slytherins with a very funny story. Soon Harry walked in, as he passes with his friends Malfoy did a ridiculous impression of a swooning fit and there was a roar of laughter.

"Hey Potter!" shrieked on of the girls after Hermione had told Harry something. "Potter! The dementors are coming, Potter! woooooooo!" Harry dropped into a seat across from Ryuu and Toshiro, next to George Weasley. "New third-year course schedules," said George, passing three over since the shimigami and soul keeper already had theirs. "What up with you, Harry?"

"Malfoy," said Ron, sitting down on George's other side and glaring at the slytherin table. Before anyone could speak a pure black cat with amber eyes hopped onto the table. "Mate, your cat grew up over night!" Ron exclaimed. "This isn't Kori," Toshiro responded breifly. "You could have at least introduced me Hits-chan," Yourchi purred in her manly voice. "Did the cat just talk?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, this is Yourchi sensei," Ryuu answered feeding the ex-captain some bacon. "I came to tell you that Urahara needs you two to sign up for his class, you should also bring your friends along, it's today after classes," Yourchi informed them. "Who else is signed up?" Toshiro asked. "There's a lot, Gryffindor has the most then Ravenclaw, Slytherin and finally Hufflepuff has the least," she replied.

"So are you a human or a cat?" Ron asked. "Human," Yourchi responded before adding one last thing, "Those kids are loud, maybe Urahara will quiet them down. I'm looking forward to all of you being in my class see you later."

And sure enough Urahara came in and instantly the Slytherins quieted not wanting to loose the house cup to Gryffindor. Hermione started examining her new schedule. "Ohh, good, we're starting some new subjects today," she said happily. "Can you help us to our classes?" Toshiro asked. "Of course, I'm sure a lot of people have needed help their first days too," Harry told them. "Hermione," said Ron, frowning as he looked over her shoulder, "they've messed up your schedule. Look, they've got you down for about ten subjects a day. There isn't enough time!" "I'll manage. I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."

"But look," said Ron laughing, "see this morning? Nine o'clock Divination. And underneath, nine o'clock, Muggle Studies. And" Ron leaned closer to the schedule disbelieving "Look underneath that, Arithmancy, nine o'clock. I mean, I know your good Hermione, but no one's that good. How're you supposed to be in three classes at once?"

"Don't be silly," said Hermione shortly. "Of course I won't be in three classes at once." "Well then-" "Pass the marmalade," said Hermione and nodded when Ryuu picked it up and sent a questioning glance. "But-" "Oh, Ron, what's it to you if my schedule's a bit full?" Hermione snapped. "I told you, I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."

Just then, Hagrid entered the Great hall. He was weaing a long moleskin overcoat and was absentmindedly swinging a dead polecat from one enormous hand. "All righ'?" he said eagerly, pausing on the way to the staff table. "Yer in my fis' ever lesson! Right after lunch! Bin up since five gettin' everythin' ready... Hope it's okay...Me a teacher...hones'ly..." He grinned broadly at them and headed off to the staff table, still swinging the polecat. "I can't decide what teacher he remains me of," Ryuu muttered.

The hall was starting to empty as people headed off toward their first lesson. Ron checked his course schedule. "We'd better go, look, Divination's at the top of the North Tower. It'll take us ten minutes to get there..." The golden trio fisnihed their breakfasts hastily, the group then told Fred and George good-bye and walked back through the hall. As they passed the Slytherin table, Malfoy did yet another impression of a fainting fit. Ryuu kept going forward but willed the juice in the goblets which slapshed up making it seem like Draco had an accident making the shouts of laughter come from even Gyffindor.

"Did you do that mate?" Ron asked Toshiro. "No must have been someone else," Toshiro replied shooting a glare at Ryuu who shrugged. The journey through the castle to North Tower was a long one. Both boys looked at the tower carefully as they went. "There's...got...to...be...a...shortcut," Ron panted as they climbed their seventh long staircase and emerged on a landing, where there was nothing but a large painting of a bare stretch of grass hanging on the stone wall.

"It's proabally this way," Ryuu said looking down an empty passage to the right. Neither boy was winded but both wished they could use flash step. "Can't be," said Ron. "That's south, look, you can see a bit of the lake out of the window..." After a short discussion with a knight in a painting and asking for direction they made it to a narrow spiral staircase.

"Thank you," Toshiro told the night. The golden trio was puffing loudly as they climbed. "How are you guys now tired?" Ron asked at they made it to the last few steps. "Our school does a lot of physical training, usually a whole hour like this and some sparring in the afternoon," Ryuu responded. Ron's eyes widened and he muttered something. They climbed the last few steps and emerged onto a tiny landing, where most of the class was already assembled. There were no doors off this landing but Ron nudged Toshiro and pointed at the ceiling where there was a circular trap door with a brass plaque on it. "'Sibyll Trelawney, Divination Teacher,'" Harry read after Ryuu had nudged him after being nudged by Toshiro. "How're we supposed to get up there?"

As though in answer to his question, the trapdoor suddenly opened, and a silvery ladder descended right at Harry's feet. Everyone got quiet. "After you," said Ron grinning, so Harry climbed the ladder first. Ron followed then Toshiro, Hermione and finally Ryuu followed by the rest of the class. Toshiro emerged into the strangest-looking classroom he had ever seen. In fact, is didn't look like a classroom as all, no mats but chairs and tables.

Besides that it looked like a cross between someone's attic and an old fashioned tea shop. At least twenty small, circular tables were crammed inside it, all surrounded by chintz armchairs and fat little poufs. Everything was lit with a dim crimson light; the curtains at the windows were all closed and the many lamps were draped with dark red scarves. It crowded mantelpiece was giving off a heavy, sickly sort of perfume, as it heated a large copper kettle. The shelves running around the circular walls were crammed with dusty-looking feather, stubs of candles, many packs of tattered playing cards, countless silvery crystal balls and a huge array of teacups.

A voice suddenly came out of the shadows, a soft misty sort of voice. "Welcome," it said. "How nice to see you in the physical world at last. Professor Trelawney moved into the ifre light, she was very thin; large glasses magnified her eyes to several times their natural size, and she was draped in a gauzy spangled shawl. Innumberable chains and beads hung around her spindly neck, and her arms and hands were encrusted with bangles and rings.

"Sit, my children, sit," she said and they all climbed awkwardly into armchairs or sank onto poufs. Ryuu and Toshiro found themselves at a table above Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Welcome to Diviation," said Professor Trelawney, who had seated herself in a winged armchair in front of the fire. "My name is professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into a hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye."

Nobody said anything at this pronouncement and Ryuu swore he heard Zenpachi yelling for his next fight from his seat. Professor Trelawney delicately rearranged her shawl and continued, "So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you. Books can take you only so far in this field..."

Toshiro growled softly since books were how he got ahead in classes while Ryuu stiffed a laugh at the chibi tachio's disappointment. "Many witches and wizards, talented though they are in the area of loud bangs and smells and sudden disappearing, are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future," Professor Trelawney went on, her enormous, gleaming eyes moving from face to nervous face. "It is a Gift granted to a few. "You, boy," she said suddenly to Toshiro. "Are your classes going well?" "Yes," Toshiro answered.

"I wouldn't be so sure by all the paper stacking up," said Professor Trelawney, the firelight glinting on her long emerald earrings. Ryuu's and Toshiro's eyes, or at least Toshiro's narrowed at the though of having left Mastumoto to do the paperwork. "We will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. The first term will be devoted to reading tea leaves. Next term, we shall progress to palmistry. By the way my dear," she shot suddenly at a girl, "beware of a red-haired man."

The girl gave a startled look at Ron who was right behind her, and edged her chair away from him. "In the second term," Professor Trelawney went on," we shall progress to the crystal call if we have finished with fire omens, that is. Unforunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bouts of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And around Easter one of our number will leave forever."

A very tense silence followed this pronouncement, but Professor Trelawney seemed unaware of it. "I wonder, dear," she said to a girl whose name was Lavender Brown, who was nearest and shrank back in her chair, "if you could pass me the largest silver teapot?" Lavender, looking relieved, stood up, took an enormous teapot from the shelf, and put it down on the table in front of Professor Trelawney. "Thank you, my dear. Incidentally, that thing you are dreading - it will happen on Friday the sixteenth of October." Lavender trembled.

"Now i want you all to divide into pairs. Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink, drink until only the dregs remain. Swill these around the cup three times with your left hand, then turn the cup upside down on its saucer, wait for the last of the tea to drain away, then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of Unfogging the Future. I shall move among you, helping and instruction. "Oh and dear," she caught Neville by the arm as he made to stand up, "after you've broken the first cup, would you be so kind as to select one of teh blue patterned ones? I'm rather attached to the pink."

Sure enough, Neville had no sooner reached the shelf of teacups with he bumped a pink one and it fell. Toshiro was beside him and caught the cup a foot off the ground. "You want me to carry it for you?" Neville nodded and the two went to fill up their cups. Ryuu grabbed a teacup, filled it, and sat next to Toshiro who had just sat down after helping Neville. Seeing as the tea was hot hyourinmaru chuckled as many tried to drink the scalding tea and made a few ice cubes without Toshiro's consent which he made in the tea.

The quickly drank it so they wouldn't have people trying to guess why it didn't burn. They swished the dregs around as Professor Trelawney had instructed, then drained the cups and swapped them. "Broaden your minds, my dears, and allow your eyes to see past the mundane!" Professor cried through the perfumed air. As the two carefully inspected the tea cups Professor Trelawney came over.

"Well let's see this looks like a falcon, kami, Toshiro whose this deadly enemy. And a club, meaning an attack," Ryuu told Toshiro. "Very good my dear. Have you done this before?" Professor Trelawney told him. "I had a friend who really wanted to marry me so she kept reading out tea leaves to find out, I guess I picked it up along the way," Ryuu responded. "So Shiro what about mine?"

"There's a sun and a skull meaning your going to be happy in a dangerous time, also there's an acorn meaning your going to get some gold," Toshiro said shortly. "Very good my dears you have sharp inner eyes," Professor Trelawney said. Then she whirled around as Harry let out a snort of laughter.  
"Let me see that, my dear," she said reprovingly to Ron, sweeping over and snatching Harry's cup from him. Everyone went quiet to watch. "Professor Trelawney was staring into the teacup, rotation it counterclockwise. "The falcon dear, you have a deadly enemy." "But everyone knows that," said Hermione in a loud whisper. Professor Trelawney stared at her. "Well, they do," Hermione said. "Everybody knows about Harry and You-Know-Who."

Toshiro was about to ask who that was but changed his mind, he was probally a dark wizard if the didn't even say his name. Why not call someone by their name, if we did that to Aizen we wouldn't get anything done. It's a childish fear, hyourinmaru growled. "The club an attack. Dear, dear, this is not a happy cup..." "I thought that was a bowler hat," said Ron sheepishly. "The skull, danger in your path, my dear..."

Everyone was staring, transfixed at Professor Trelawney, who gave the cup a final turn, gasped, and then screamed. There was another tinkle of breaking china; Neville had smashed his first cup. Professor Trelawney sank into a vacant armchair, her glittering hand at her heart and her eyes closed.

"My dear boy ...my poor dear boy...no...it is kinder not to say...no...don't ask me...""What is it Professor?" said Dean Thomas at once. Everyone had gotten to their feet and slowly they crowded around Harry's and Ron's table, pressing closer to get a good look at Harry's cup. "May I see it?" Toshiro asked not wanting for anything bad to happen. Professor Trelawney nodded handing him the cup.

"So you saw a Grim in the cup but if you looked right here, there's a line dividing it, part of it is makes the club and the other part looks like a sun," Toshiro said handing the cup back. In truth, while tilting the tea cup a bit the figure was cut. "You're right," Professor Trewlney said in amazment.

"I think we will leave the lesson here for today," said Professor Trelawney in her mistiest voice. "Yes...please pack away your things..." Silently the class took their teacups back to Professor Trelawney, packed away their books and closed their bags. "Until we meet again," said Professor Trelawney faintly,"fair fourtune be yours. Oh and dear," she pointed to Neville, "You'll be late next time, so mind you work extra hear to catch up."

The group walked down the stairs towards Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration lesson. "What is a Grim anyway?" Harry asked after a while. "It's a sign of death, the black dog," Ryuu infromed him. Kasai, who had been waiting at the landing looked up at him with her green eyes for a second. It took them so long to find her classroom that, early as they had left for Divination, they were only just in time.

Toshiro and Ryuu sat in the middle of the class room, a row behind the golden trio Professor McGonagall was telling them about Animagi, wizards who could transform at will into animals, which was probally what Yourchi had passed for. Then the Professor herself transformed herself in front of their eyes into a tabby cat with spectacle markings around her eyes.

"Really what has gotten into you all today?" said Professor McGonagall turning back with a faint pop. Toshiro and Ryuu slammed their hands over their eyes at the sound of the pop thinking that she would end up the same as Yourchi when she transformed. "Is there something wrong you two?" McGonagall asked looking at the transfers along with the rest of the class.

Please don't tell me their use to this! Relax Ryuu, she still had clothes on. Ryuu brought his hands down after he had made sure Ryuunosuke was right. He nudged Toshiro who also brought his hands down. "Uh gomen, we're use to Yourchi sensei ummm circumstances after she transfroms," Ryuu stood up, bowed then sat back down. Professor McGonagall didn't press any farther leaving the class to wonder.

When Transfiguration class had finished, they joined the crowd thundering toward the Great Hall for lunch. Ron was still worried about the Grim in Harry's cup. "Ron cheer up," said Hermione pushing a dish of stew toward him. "You heard what Toshiro said." Ron spooned stew onto his plate and pasted it to Ryuu who gave it a critical look before spooning a small serving on his.

"Harry," he said in a low serious voice, "you haven't see a great black dog anywhere have you?" "Yeah I have," said Harry. "I saw one the night I left the Dursleys'." Ron let his fork fall with a clatter. "It's got to be a stray then," Toshiro suggested taking a few spoonfuls of stew. Ron looked at Toshiro as if he'd gone mad. "If Harry's seen a Grim that's...that's bad," he said. "My-my uncle Bilius saw one and- and he died twenty four hours later!"

"Coincidence," said Hermione airily, pouring her self some pumpkin juice. "You don't know what you're talking about!" said Ron, starting to get angry. "Grims scare the living daylights out of most wizards!" "There you are then," said Hermione in a superior tone. "They see the Grim and die of fright. The Grim's not an omen, it's the cause of death! And Harry's still with us because he's not stupid enough to see one and think, right, well, I'd better kick the bucket then!"

Ron mouthed wordlessly at Hermione, who opened her bag, took our her new Arithmancy book and propped in open against the juice jug. "Oh, I forgot to asked, whose this you-know-who anyway?" Ryuu asked. Ron chocked, harry's eyes windened and Hermione looked up from her book. "You don't know who he is?" Ron asked. "No," Toshiro answered. "Voldemort," Harry answered under his breath making the two other repeat their actions. "You aren't suppose to say his name Harry!" Hermione hissed.

"Why not? I heard of Voldemort before, and he didn't seem all that powerful. Azien could proabally cream him," Ryuu commented. "Don't say his name," Hermione hissed again. "Aizen?" Harry asked. "Soskue Aizen, he use to be the fifith classroom teacher before he and two other teachers betrayed the school and tried to excute a girl. He also got Yourchi sensei and Urahara sensei fired because he framed them for having illgael experiments, but their back now," Toshiro answered.

"He also made this army of monsters that he created from muggle souls. Sometimes the more powerful students are sent out to fight them, like Kurosaki-a friend of Shiro's- Renji-top student of the sixth classroom-, Toshiro and the other top student from the tenth classroom, my twin and me also help out, and there's a lot of others," Ryuu listed off. "So the teachers don't help?" Ron asked. "Of coarse they help, Kenpachi sensei would go nuts if he didn't fight!"  
Toshiro was pleased to get out of teh castle after lunch. Yesterday's rain had cleared; the sky was clear, pale gray, and the grass was springy and damp underfoot as they set off for their first ever Care of Magical Creatures class. Ron and Hermione weren't speaking to each other so Ryuu was talking to Harry as they went down the sloping lawns to Hagrid's hut on the edge of the forbidden forest. It was only when they saw the backs ahead of them that Harry pointed out that they must be having these lessons with Slytherins.

Hagrid was waiting for his class at the door to his hut. He stood in his moleskin over coat, with a boarhound at his heels who wagged his tail once he say Kasai. "C'mon now get a move on!" he called at the class approached. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Gray lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right follow me!"  
For one moment Toshiro thought that Hagrid was going to lead them into the forest; Toshiro had already been told many stories about it. However, Hagrid strolled off around the edge of the trees and five minutes later, they found themselves outside a kind of paddock. There was nothing in it there.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" he called. "That's it, make sure yeh can see, now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books-" "How?" said the cold drawling voice of Draco Malfoy. "Eh?" said Hagrid. "How do we open out books?" Malfoy repeated. He took out his copy of The Monster Book of Monsters, which he had bound shut with a length of rope. Other people took theirs out too; some, had belted their book shut; others had crammed them into tight bags or clamped them together with binder clips.  
"Hasn'-hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" said Hagrid looking crestfallen. "Of coarse! It's an excellent book for this course Professor Hagrid!" Ryuu said from his spot beside Toshiro. "How were you able to open the books?" Hermione asked. "Stroke the spine," Toshiro answered. The rest of the class did some and their books came open without a hitch.

"Oh how sill we've all been!" Malfoy sneered. "We should have stroaked them! Why didn't we guess!" "I-I thought they were funny," Hagrid said uncertainly to Hermione and Toshiro. "Oh tremendously funny!" said Malfoy. "Really witty, giving up books that try and rip out hands off!" Toshiro gazed calmly at Malfoy, his eyes as cold as ice. "It was simply to give you the best infromation. Do you have any reason to fuss over this book until you've read it. So until then Shut up," Toshiro said.

"Righ' then," said Hagrid, who seemed to have lost his thread, "So-so yeh've got yer books an'-an' now yeh need the Magical Creatures so I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on..." He storde away from them into the forest out of sight. "God this place is going to the dogs," said Malfoy loudly. "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him-" "Shut up baka!" Toshiro snapped.

"Ooooooooh!" squealed Lavender Brown, pointing toward the opposite side of the paddock. Trotting toward them were a dozen of the most bizarre creatures Toshiro had ever seen. They had bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with crud, steel colored beack and large,, brilliantly orange eyes. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking. Each of the beasts had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and at the ends of all of these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid, who came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures.

"Gee up there!" he roared shaking the chains and urging the creatures toward the fence where the class stood. Everyone drew back slighty, expect Ryuu as Hagrid reached then and tehtered the creatures to the fence. "Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily waving a hand at them. "Bea'iful aren' they?"  
Toshiro could sort of see what Hagrid meant. Once you got over the first shock of seeing something that was half horse, half bird you started to appreciate the hippogriffs' gleaming coats, changing smoothly from feather to hair, each of them a different color: story gray, bronze, pinkish roan, gleaming chestnut and inky black.

"So," said Hagrid rubbing his hands together and beaming around, "If yeh want ter come a but nearer ..." No seemed to want to and Ryuu was just about press up against the fence already. Harry, Ron and Hermione, however, approached the fence cautiously. "Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud," said Hagrid. "Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't ever insult one 'cause it might be the last thing you do."

Malfoy and his henchmen weren't listening; they were talking in an understone and Toshiro had a nasty feeling they were plotting how best to disrupt the lesson. "Yeh always wait fer a hippogriff ter make the firs' move," Hagrid contuined. "It's polite see? Yeh walk toward him and yeh bow an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed to touch him. If he doesn' bow then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt. Right, who wants to go first?"

Most of the class backed farther away in answer. Even Toshiro had his misgivings about the giant animals. The hippogriffs were tossing their fierce heads and flexing their powerful wings; they didn't seem to like being tethered like this. "I'll do it," Ryuu said climing over the paddock fence. Toshiro groaned to himself, the sotachio could have sent him a partner with a little bit of common sense.

"Good man Ryuu!" Hagrid roared. "Right then, let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak." He untied one of the chains, pulled the gray hippogriff away from its fellows and slipped off its leather collar. The class on the other side of the paddock seemed to be holding its breath. Malfoy's eyes were narrowed maliciously.  
"Easy now Ryuu," said Hagrid quietly. "Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink, Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much." Buckbeak had turned his great, sharp head and was staring at Ryuu with one fierce orange eye. "Tha's it," said Hagrid. "Tha's it, Ryuu...now bow."

Ryuu planted both knees on the ground and bowed over his forehead touching the ground, then slowly stood back up. The hippogriff was still staring haughtily at him. It didn't move. "Ah," said Hagrid sounding worried. "Right, back away, now Ryuu easy does it-" But then, to Toshiro's enormous surprise, the hippogriff suddenly bent its scaly front knees and sank into what was an unmistakable bow.

"Well done Ryuu!" said Hagrid ecstatic. "Right, yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!" Ryuu walked up slowly and rubbed the side of Buckbeak's head. THe hippogriff closed his eyes and leaned into Ryuu's hands. The class broke into applause, all except for Malfoy, and his henchmen who were looking deeply disappointed, and Toshiro who has never been the person to clap.

"Righ' then Ryuu," said Hagrid. "I reckon he might let yeh ride him!" That was more than Ryuu had bargained for and took a small step back. "Yeh climb up there, jus' behind the wing joint," said Hagrid," an' mind yeh don' pull any of his feathers out, he won' like that..." Ryuu hesitantly put his foot on the top of Buckbeaks wings and hoisted himself onto its back. Buckbeak stood up. Ryuu wasn't sure where to hold on; everything in front of him was covered with feathers."Go on then!" roared Hagrid slapping the hippogriff's hind quarters.

Without warning, twelve foot wings flapped open on either side of Ryuu; he just had the time to seize the hippogriff around the neck before he was soaring upward. It was nothing like walking on air as all shimigami and soul reapers do; the hippogriff's wings beat uncomfortably on either side of him, catching him under his legs and making him feel he was about to be thrown off; the glossy feathers slipped under his fingers and he didn't dare get a stronger grip; instead of the smooth walk he now felt himself rocking backward and forward as the hindquarters of the Hippogriff rose and fell with its wings.

Buckbeak flew him once around the paddock and then headed back to the ground; this was the bit Ryuu had been dreading; he leaned back as the smooth neck lowered, feeling he was going to slip off over the beak, then felt a heavy thud as the four ill-assorted feet hit the ground. He just managed to hold on and push himself straight again.

"Good work Ryuu!" roared Hagrid as everyone except Malfoy, and his hench men cheered. "Okay, who wants a go?" Emboldened by the transfer's success the rest of the class climbed cautiously into the paddock. Hagrid untied the hippogriffs one by one and soon people were bowing nervously all over the paddock.

"How was it?" Toshiro asked Ryuu. "Like facing an angry Soi-fon at first," Ryuu replied. The two watched as Neville ran repetedly backward from his, which didn't seem to want to bend its knees. Toshiro finally took pity on the boy. "Your too jumpy, your bow isn't low enough and you keep breaking eye contact," Toshiro told Neville. "But it's so big," Neville responded quietly. "You can't let the size daunt you, now try again."

Neville did as he was told but made mistakes. "Okay watch then give it another go," Toshiro sighed. He slowly walked up to the hippogriff, his face impassive. He gave a low bow his hands at his sides. In a matter of seconds the hippogriff bowed back. Toshiro petted it then backed off. Neville took a deep breath then made his expression more neutral before slowly walking up and not breaking eye contact. He bowed just like Toshiro and the Hippogriff bowed back.

That was when they heard the high pitched scream. The three boys looked over to see Hagrid wrestle Buckbeak back into his collar as he strained to get at Malfoy, who lay curled in the grass, blood blossoming over his robes. "I'm dying!" Malfoy yelled as the class panicked. "I'-" The blond boy was cut off by a slap to his face. "Get a hold of youself!" Ryuu snapped kneeling beside Malfoy.

Hagrid tried to bend down to pick him up but Ryuu waved him away. "Now, he's going to be doing a healing spell. He needs everyone to be quiet so he can concentrate. Pansy Parkinson, I want you to go up ahead and tell Madam Pomfrey that he will be up soon, so she can double check. Dean Thomas I want you to get Headmaster Dumbledore. Hagrid, your going to go up with Malfoy and tell the complete story, Thomas you were close enough so you can tell details. Finally Crabbe, Goyle your going to be helping Malfoy to the castle," Toshiro ordered.

Pansy opened her mouth to aruge but was quickly dragged away by Dean Thomas. Everyone else was quiet and watching to see what the transfer would do. The next move surprised everyone; instead of taking out his wand he hovered his hands above the wound. A green light emitted from his hands, although a little dull, the blood stopped within two minutes and in ten the wound was healed leaving a drained Ryuu who had poured out too much energy to heal it quicker.

Ryuu fell back singaling for Crabbe and Goyle to take Malfoy, Hagrid cast a worried glance at Ryuu before following them along with the rest of the class besides Toshiro, Harry, Hermione and Ron. "Are you okay mate?" Ron asked. "I'm fine, just spent too much energy. I'm not the best at healing," Ryuu answered looking up with a smile. "What do you do just now?" Hermione asked. "It's our healing technique called Kaido. You just focus your energy into the wound and it heals. Class four is dedicated to healing but everyone learns it," Toshiro answered.

"We should probably get back to the castle Urahara's class is gonna start soon."


	4. Chapter 4: The Training Room!

Happy New Year and welcome to 2014 where the world just keeps getting better as more anime comes out! But yup here is the new year chapter I think I said I would post, if I didn't then I will be posting a chapter on new years, or right now. So I still, unfortunately, don't own Harry Potter or Bleach. However the day I get Light, Lelouch and Izaya to team up I will take over the world, just waiting for that day now. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it took a lot of research for all the Kido information, not really but whatever.

_I am a zanpkuto!_

**_I'm a spell!__  
_**

**I'm speaking Japanese!**

* * *

**Chapter four**

**The training room**

* * *

The golden trio and the two prodigies raced up to the castle, past the entrance hall and to a Japanese sliding door. There were many people already inside, including Draco, Neville, Fred, George and Urahara. "So nice of you to join us Hits-chan, Akio-kun. You can just put everything in the back of the room, including your wands then I think everyone will be here," Urahara said. The five did as they were told then went to go stand with the others.

"Welcome to Kido. But before we get to introductions I will tell you the rules of this class. Number one: you can never use anything you learn in this class on your fellow student. If you do, you will be excused from this class for the rest of the year. Number two," Urahara held up two fingers, "You can not practice without being watched by Yourchi, whom you will meet later, myself, Akio-kun and Hits-chan-"

"Why them?" Pansy asked from her spot beside Draco. "Akio-kun and Hits-chan are two of the greatest students within our school and have both passed this class in a few months without needing to use the incantations. Hits-chan is the number one student in my class and Akio-kun is taught by the head master himself," Urahara answered going according to their story.

"Now number three: I believe that Akio-kun already demonstrated Kaido today to heal someone, this art takes focus. This rule is to always focus on what you're doing because if you don't your spell can go horribly wrong. Finally number four: always do as your told and never skip steps. The four of us can do these spells without incantations but that takes much focus."

"If you can't follow even one of these rules leave now," Toshiro added. "Good, now Yourchi! You are doing the introduction while I get things set up," Urahara said. The black cat in the corner woke up from her nap, stretched and walked to the front of the room in front of everyone. "Well then I guess I'll have to change," the cat said.

Urahara threw a pile of clothes beside the cat who started to glow. "Close your eyes," Toshiro whispered to the golden trio and Neville. The six closed their eyes and they heard a few gasps. "I'm done," Yourchi told the six, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Neville opened their eyes. "Is she telling the truth Hermione?" Toshiro asked. "Yes," Hermione answered.

"Well let us start. This type of wandless magic is known as Kido or Spirit way. Kido uses what we call spiritual energy to function. The spells are numbered one through fifty, even number one can do a good amount of damage depending on how powerful the user is. To use a kido spell you must speak the incantation, the number and the name. There three basic types of Kido: Bakudo, Hado and finally Kaido."

"Bakudo is the defensive part of Kido also known as Way of Binding. This is mostly used for battle support and tactical advantage. There are two types within Bakudo: Barriers and Sealing. When creating a barrier your focus your spiritual energy into a solid form of energy. Barriers are weaker or stronger depending the amount of energy focus on it. Weaker barriers break easily but strong ones can last for hundreds of years. Seals are similar to barriers but are more powerful. These take more time to prepare and are usually strong."

"Hado is the offensive part of Kido meaning path of destruction. This is used in battle and by those who have had a lot of experience, can be manipulated for different purposes. This year we won't be able to get to these spells since it will take you all a while to control your spiritual pressure."

"Finally is Kaido or healing Kido meaning Turn way. I believe that Ryuu used some during Care for Magical creatures. These spells do not have incantations, number or names but simply heal the target. When healing with this you must replenish or draw out the spiritual pressure of the one your healing. By doing so you recover the physical body by using the patient's internal energy and the external energy of the healer to heal."

Hermione's hand shot up as soon as Yourchi had finished. "Yes?" Yourchi asked. "How are we suppose to remember this if we can't write it down?" the genius asked. "Work on your memories," Yourchi responded. "Now Toshiro, Ryuu will you please come up." The two boys cautiously did as they were told watching the teacher at every step. "Toshiro and Ryuu here have two of the most noticeable spiritual energies in the school and some of the most powerful which is why they are currently keeping it concealed."

"In a moment I am going to ask one of them at a time to release a fraction of their power so you can get a feel for what spiritual energy feels like. And boys feel free to show off a little. Alright Toshiro, your first," Yourchi stepped back at her last word. "Oh yes, raise your hand when you feel something." Toshiro took a deep breath and let out a little a cold breeze. After a few minutes of releasing power a few hands shot up including Hermione, Malfoy, Harry and Neville. After fifteen minutes had past all the hands were shot up.

"Good now at our school wizards study two main types of magic. These are called Shimigami and Tamashi kipa (soul keeper), Toshiro is a student for Shimigami magic and Ryuu is a student for Tamashi kipa magic. Shimigami magic involves four catagoires: Zanjustu, Hakuda, Hoho and Kido. Zanjustu is the art of using a sword that you use to channel your raw spiritual energy like your wands. Hakuda is the art of fighting using nothing but your body. Hoho is the art of fast movements that we call flash step."

"Now Ryuu, unlike those that use shimigami magic has many types of magic while Toshiro controls ice Ryuu controls around four elements. This power is called Yoso, and the other ability is called Noroyuko. In addition Ryuu must also learn Hakuda, Hoho and Kido but with each element it is possible to form an object that manipulates the element. Ryuu, if you would demonstrate."

Ryuu nodded before thinking for a moment. He held out his right hand before saying, "Hikari no ju!" Light gathered in his hands then solidified to two pistols that had a soft yellow base and glowed slightly. He twirled them over his head a few times the finished up pointing them at Toshiro for the heck of it. There was scattered applause at this. "Looks like I'm the favorite, neh Neko-chan, Shiro?" Ryuu joked.

As Ryuu lay on the floor his head practically steaming from both hits Urahara came back into the room. "Now if you will all follow me," Urahara said. The class looked at Ryuu and Toshiro seeing if it was safe to go, with these two new teachers anything could happen. Toshiro went fourth and after Ryuu had gotten up he prompted the students who followed their two teachers to a hallway and went through a pair of door ending up, in the middle of a desert looking place.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered, "Where are we?" Ryuu laughed at the amazed faces of the students. "Down the hall and through the door to the class room. Kami, it's just like the training room back home," Ryuu answered, saying the last part mostly to himself. "I wouldn't be surprised to see Kurosaki training here," Toshiro muttered loosing up a bit due to the fact it was more like home here.

To the left of the group was a set of silver ball objects. _Not these again_, Ryuunosuke groaned remembering how much time it had taken for Ryuu to learn to control his energy. "These orbs will create a sphere around you as you control you spirit energy, if you loose focus while doing this the energy will explode, the blow will not be fatal to most of you at least. This will be a test for all of you at the end of the week. Hits-chan if you could demonstrate..." Urahara said.

Toshiro sighed before grabbing the nearest orb. In less than a second a perfect, pale blue, orb was around him. "Now can anyone feel his energy?" Yourchi asked the class. Hermione's hand shot up. "Yes Granger-chan?' Urahara asked. "It feels calmer than when he just released it, more condensed in one place rather than the same amount all over the room," Hermione answered.

"Oh please, that's too easy," Draco scoffed grabbing an orb before anyone could speak. He seemed to concentrate before a shaky orb with fluctuating energy surrounded him. His two henchmen clapped along with Pansy and a few of his housemates. "See," Draco said loosing focus. The energy let out a small boom as it exploded. The smoke disappeared to show Malfoy who was steaming in a few places.


	5. Chapter 5: Death in the Wardrobe

Alright 5th chapter. I'm almost done writing this so when i am I'll do an update every week and finish up my upcoming fic about this zero division, where Ryuu is from. I also got a job, or did i mention that in the last chapter, hmm. But it's not gonna be interfering with anything on this site and if you wanna check out a list of upcoming stories; check out my profile! Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed, really appreciate that! And let's see I don't own Bleach, nor Harry Potter anymore than I own the Statue of Liberty however I do have some peanut butter cookies and two dogs. Enjoy!

_**I'm spell**_

**I'm speaking Japanese**

_I am a Zanpakuto  
_

_I thinking! _

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Death in the Wardrobe**

* * *

Malfoy didn't reappear in classes until late of Thursday morning, when the Slytherins and Gryffindors were halfway through double Potions. He swaggered into the dungeon, both hands were covered in bandages all the way up to his shoulders. In Ryuu's opinion he looked like as though he had gotten in a fight with a fire spirit."How is it Draco?" simpered Pansy Parkinson. "Does it hurt much?" "Yeah," said Malfoy, putting on a brave sort of grimace. But Toshiro saw him wink at Crabbe and Goyle when Pansy had looked away.

"Settle down, settle down," said Professor Snape idly. Ryuu saw Harry and Ron share a scowl. The class was working on making a new potion today, a Shrinking Solution. Malfoy set up his cauldron right next to Harry and Ron, so that they were preparing their ingredients on the same able.

"Sir," Malfoy called, "sir, I'll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm-" "Weasly-" "I'll cut up your roots, it's no bother Professor Snape. Ron should finish his potion and since I'm almost done it'll be quicker," Ryuu said. Ron shot Ryuu a grateful look.

Toshiro and Ryuu had watched Ron spend the last quarter of an hour carefully shredding his own roots into exactly equal pieces and Ryuu knew that Ron's temper might have gotten the best of him. In a matter of moments Ryuu had Malfoy's roots cut up with little mistake moving on to skinning the shirvelfig.  
"Professor could I have Malfoy move to the table I'm at so it'll be easier to watch my potion too," Ryuu asked as Malfoy opened his mouth to probably taunt Harry and Ron. Snape nodded his consent slowly. He did hate Gryffindor students but it was a logical reason and these two had direct contact to Dumbledore.  
After moving Malfoy's supplies to the other table Ryuu, Toshrio and Neville started to talk dropping in small hints of what to do next that could go unnoticed by Snape and Malfoy. Soon Snape made rounds again checking potions and when he got to their table he looked at Neville's potion which was...

"Perfect," Snape muttered in something similar to awe. Snape looked around to see where Hermione was probably betting she had helped him only to find her at the other end of the room. Snape shot a questioning look at Malfoy as though asking if Neville had gotten any help, to Snapes utter amazement Malfoy shook his head.

"Hey Harry," said Seamus Finnigan, leaning over to borrow Harry's brass scales, "have you heard? Daily Prophet this morning, they reckon Sirius Black's been sighted." "Where?" said Harry and Ron all the too quickly. Toshiro listened closely and noticed Malfoy was too.

"Not too far from here," said Seamus, who looked excited. "It was a Muggle who saw him. 'Course, she didn't really understand. The Muggles think he's just an ordinary criminal, don't they? So she the telephone hot line. By the time the Ministry of Magic got there, he was gone."

"Not too far from here...," Ron repeated looking significantly at Harry. Ron must have noticed Malfoy watching them because he snapped, " What, Malfoy? Need something else skinned?" But Malfoy's eyes were shining malevolently and they were fixed on Harry.

Toshiro saw Ryuu's eyes widen as the soul keeper looked at Malfoy. Toshiro assumed that the boy had read Malfoy's mind and not liked what he found, after all they were suppose to be protecting every student from Sirius.

"Thinking of trying to catch Black single-handed, Potter?" "Yeah that's right," said Harry offhandedly. Malfoy's thin mouth was curving in a mean smile. "Of course, if it was me," he said quietly, "I'd have done something before now. I wouldn't be staying in school like a good boy, I'd be out there looking for him."  
"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" said Ron roughly. "Don't you know, Potter?" breathed Malfoy, his pale eyes narrowed. "Know what?" Malfoy let out a low sneering laugh. "Maybe you'd rather now risk you neck," he said. "Want to leave it to the dementors, do you?" But if it was me, I'd want revenge. I'd hunt him down myself."

"What are you talking about?" said Harry angrily, but at that moment Snape called, "You should have finished adding your ingredients by now; this potion needs to stew before it can be drunk, so clear away while it simmers."

Ryuu started packing up his and Toshiro's unused ingredients, making swift eye contact that almost said later, before washing his hands off. When the class had ended the two boys walked out together not waiting for the golden trio or Neville. "What is it?" Toshiro asked when they had gotten to an empty hall.  
"SIruiswassaidtohavegivenuptheplacethatharry'sparentswereatinturngivingthelocationtobaldwart!" Ryuu burst on in a split second.

* * *

The two met up with Harry, Ron and Hermoine once again in the Defense against the Dark Arts room. Professor Lupin wasn't there so they sat down and waited. As they were talking about Neville's potion success he finally entered the room. Lupin smiled vaguely and placed his tatty old briefcase on the teacher's desk. He was as shabby as ever but looked healthier than he had on the train, as though he had had a few square meals.

"Good afternoon," he said. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands." A few curious looks were exchanged as the class put away their books. Ryuu half hoped that he wasn't the same as Urahara.

"Right then," said Professor Lupin, when everyone was ready. "If you'd follow me." Puzzled but interested, the class got to its feet and followed Professor Lupin out of the classroom. He led them along the deserted corridor and around a corner, where the first thing they saw was another ghost. The sotachio had already told them that these ghost were to be left alone, and the ghost usually avoided the shimigami and soul keeper anyway so it wasn't a problem.

The ghost didn't look up until Professor Lupin was two feet away; then he wiggled his curly-toed fee and broke into song. "Loony, loony Lupin," the ghost sang. "Loony, loony Lupin, loony, loony Lupin-" "I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves," he said pleasantly. "Mr. Finch won't be able to get in to his brooms."

Peeves, the ghost, paid no attention to Professor Lupin's words, except to blow a loud wet raspberry. Professor Lupin gave a small sigh and took out his wand. "This is a useful little spell," he told the class over his shoulder. "Please watch closely."

He raised the wand to shoulder height, said, "_**Waddiwasi!"**_ and pointed it at Peeves. With the force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeves's left nostril; he whirled upright and zoomed away cursing.

"Cool sir!" said Dean Thomas in amazement. "Thank you Dean," said Professor Lupin, putting his want away again. "Shall we proceed?" They set off again, the class looking at the shabby Professor Lupin with increased respect. He led them down a second corridor and stopped, right outside the staffroom door.  
"Inside please," said Professor Lupin, opening it and standing back. The staffroom, a long, paneled room full of old mismatched chairs, was empty except for one teacher. Professor Snape was sitting in a low armchair, and looked around as the class filed in. His eyes were glittering and there was a nasty sneer playing around his mouth. As Professor Lupin came in and made to close the door behind him, Snape said, "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this."

He got to his feet and strode past the class, his black robes billowing behind him. At the doorway he turned on his heel and said, "Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."

Toshiro took a step forwards about to defend Neville who had gone scarlet. Professor Lupin had raised his eyebrows. "I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation," he said, "and I am sure he will perform it admirably."

Neville's face went, if possible, even redder. Snape's lip curled but he left, shutting the door with a snap. "Now, then," said Professor Lupin beckoning the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall.

"Nothing to worry about," said Professor Lupin calmly because a few people had jumped backward in alarm. "There's a boggart in there." Most people seemed to feel that this was something to worry about. Neville gave Professor Lupin a look of pure terror, and Seamus Finnigan eyed the now rattling doorknob apprehensively.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," said Professor Lupin. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks - I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice.

"So the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a boggart?" Toshiro's and Hermione's hands shot up. Professor Lupin proceeded to call on Hermione. "It's a shape-shifter," she said. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us the most." Toshiro was tempted to throw a pointed look at Ryuu who could do something every similar.

"Couldn't have put it better myself," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione glowed. "So the boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears.

"This means," said Professor Lupin ignoring Neville's small sputter of terror, "that we have a huge advantage over the boggart to begin. Have you spotted it Harry?" Trying to answer a question with Hermione next to him, bobbing up and down on the balls of her feet with her hand in the air, must have been a little intimidating but Harry gave it a go.

"Er - because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?" "Precisely," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione put her hand down, looking a little disappointed. "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a boggart make that very mistake - tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening.

"The charm that repels a boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing. "We will practice the charm without wands first. After me please..._**riddikulus!"**_

"_**Riddikulus!**_" said the class together. "Good," said Professor Lupin. "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville."

The wardrobe shook again, though not as much as Neville, who walked forward as though he were headed for central forty six. "Right Neville," Professor Lupin. "First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?" Neville's lips moved, but no noise came out.

"Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry," said Professor Lupin cheerfully. Neville looked around rather wildly, as though someone to help him, then said, in barely more than a whisper, "Professor Snape." Nearly everyone laughed. Even Neville grinned apologetically. Professor Lupin, however, looked thoughtful.

"Professor Snape...hmmm... Neville I believe you live with your grandmother?" "Er - yes," said Neville nervously. "But I don't want the boggart to turn into her either." Ryuu held back a small laugh at the comment. "No, no, you misunderstand me," said Professor Lupin, now smiling. "I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?"

Neville looked startled, but said, "Well always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress green, normally and sometimes a fox-fur scarf." "And a handbag?" prompted Professor Lupin. "A big red one," said Neville.

"Right then," said Professor Lupin. "Can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in your mind's eye?" "Yes," said Neville uncertainly, plainly wondering what was coming next. "When the boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape," said Lupin. "And you will raise, thus, and cry 'Riddikulus', and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that vulture-topped hat and that green dress, with that big red handbag."

There was a great shout of laughter, neither shimigami or soul keeper gave the same shout of joy. Ryuu was searching through minds, fears could be dangerous but so far nothing was too bad. Toshiro on the other had was debating on what was his greatest fear. "If Neville is successful, the boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn," said Professor Lupin. I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of a thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical."

Toshiro's first thought was Aizen. Aizen had tried to kill Momo and destroy the soul society. And during the winter war Aizen had tricked him into killing Momo and almost killing the other captains. Not to mention Aizen had also killed the pervious captain of his squad. But Toshiro was also frightened by the thought of loosing Hyourinmaru not to mention his squad and many more. Before he could decide a horrible thought came into his mind.

Ryuu, meanwhile, was too busy looking at others ideas to notice his friend's distress. He soon drifted into Harry's mind. He could see a bald dude with no nose before he disappeared. The guy was replaced by a rotting, glistening hand, slithering back beneath a black cloak, a long rattling breath from an unseen mouth, then a cold so penetrating it felt like drowning.

Ryuu blink a few times canceling his power and forming a plan in his mind. He was sure Professor Lupin might try to jump in but wasn't so sure because when he planned to have Harry go, a few seconds before someone would knock on the door not taking notice that Harry was next-"Everyone ready?" said Professor Lupin interrupting Ryuu's thoughts.

Everyone was nodding and they all rolled up their sleeves. "Neville, we're going to back away," said Professor Lupin. "Let you have a clear field all right?" I'll call the next person forward. Everyone back now so Neville can get a clear shot."

Everyone retreated, backed against the walls, leaving Neville alone beside the wardrobe. He looked pale and frightened, but he had pushed up the sleeves of his robes and was holding his wand ready. "On the count of three, Neville," said Professor Lupin, who was pointing his own wand at the handle of the wardrobe. "One...Two...Three, now!"

A jet of sparks shot from the end of Professor Lupin's wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. Hook-nosed and menacing, Professor Snape stepped out, his eyes flashing at Neville. Neville backed away, his wand up, mouthing wordlessly. Snape was bearing down upon his, reaching inside his robes.  
"_**R-r- riddikluls!**_" squeaked Neville. There was a noise like a whip crack. Snape stumbled; he was wearing a long lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulutre, and he was swinging a huge crimson handbag. There was a roar of laughter; the boggart paused, confused and Professor Lupin shouted, "Parvati! Forward!"

Parvati walked forward, her face set. Snape rounded on rounded on her. There was another crack, and where he had stood was a blood stained, bandaged mummy; its sightless face was turned to Parvati and it began to walk toward her very slowly, dragging its fett, its stiff arms rising- _**"Riddikulus!"**_ cried Parvati.  
A bandage unraveled at the mummy's feet; it became entangled, fell face forward and its head rolled off. "Seamus!" roared Professor Lupin. Seamus darted past Parvati. Where the mummy had been was a woman with floor-length black hair and skeletal, green tinged face, a banshee. She opened her mouth wide and an unearthly sound filled the room, a long wailing shriek that made the fur on Ryuunosuke's back stand on end and bristle fircly.

"_**Riddikulus!**_" shouted Seamus. The banshee made a rasping noise and clutched her thoat; her voice was gone. The banshee turned into a rat, which chased its tail in a circle then became a rattlesnake, which slithered and writhed before becoming a single bloody eyeball. "It's confused!" shouted Lupin. "We're getting there! Dean!"

Dean hurried forward. The eyeball became a severed hand, which flipped over and began to creep along the floor like crab. **_"Riddikulus!"_** yelled Dean. There was a snap, and the hand trapped in a mousetrap. "Excellent!" Ron, you next!" Ron leapt forward. As Ron shouted the spell Professor walked towards towards the door to answer it.

Harry rose his wand and the spider turned into a dementor. A few students squeaked in fright while Harry seemed to be frozen in fear. As Ryuu was about to jump forward Toshiro was already in front of him. The dementor changed into, another Toshiro. His eyes were colder and everything about him seemed...wrong. At his feet the ground was soaked in blood. There lay a dead Momo who changed into Mastumoto, then Ukitake, Ichigo, Karin, Ryuu, Yamamoto, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ishida, Renji,-"I always knew we were the same person Hitsugaya Tachio. After all, Aizen is doing nothing compared to how many you killed-"  
Ryuu jumped in front of Toshiro. He couldn't stand to see him in pain any longer. With a sharp crack the boggart changed. There were many frighten gasped as a sword plunged through the heart of someone that looked just like Ryuu, only with dark hair and eyes. The boy, so everyone thought, turned to look at Ryuu with his eyes that bordered black, "You couldn't save me, you couldn't save them." To the boy's left was a girl with brown hair and pink streaks dyed into it who lay bleeding, a little boy with dirty blond hair seemed to have a whole side of his face destroyed, a girl with strawberry blond hair was face down in what seemed to be a pool of water lying face down with her blood dying the water a large hole going all the way through her back, lastly was a boy with slicked back black hair, he was missing an arm and a leg, the two stumps bleeding freely.

Suddenly the room was completely dark and many things happened in a few seconds. At the end of the sword appeared Aizen, Lupin ran towards them finally breaking from his shock, Toshiro held back Harry who had tried to run forward to help Ryuu, Ron muttered, "bloody hell," a figure clothed in shadows appeared over Ryuu holding a sword, Ryuu fell to his knees no longer able to support himself in the fear, and Urahara appeared.

Urahara deflected the sword an inch away from Ryuu. Lupin jumped in front of the Soul Keeper and the boggart changed into a moon. Neville finished up the boggart who fled into the wardrobe. The lights finally came back on.

Toshiro released his hold on Harry and vaulted to Ryuu's side. "You may want to dismiss your class," Urahara muttered to Lupin as the class stood in a trance like state. "Five points to every Gyfindor student that faced the boggart, ten to Neville for doing it twice, and five to Harry and Hermione for answering my questions. Class dismissed."

"What do you supposed happened to them?" Hermione asked as the golden trio left, only after they had been forced out. "It was all my fault," Harry admitted. The two others turned to him. "Why's that mate?" Ron asked. "Toshiro only jumped in front of me after the boggart turned into a dementor and Ryuu tried to help both of us," Harry replied.

The two didn't show up for the rest of the day, and soon it was time to go to Kido classes once more. The three were eager to see if Toshiro or Ryuu were already there and made it to the classroom in record time only to have the door open to a bout of yelling. "MASTUMOTO!" Toshiro yelled. "But Tachio, you've been gone forever," a whinny female voice responded.

The golden trio now saw Toshiro arguing with a strawberry blonde woman, who had large...assets. Just as they entered Toshiro had broken free of her grip while Ryuu was coming back from the hall that lead to the training room. "Hey guys, you're here early," Ryuu greeted.

"I can't beileve it Ryuu-sama, you made another girlfriend!" Behind Ryuu popped out a girl with brown hair and pink streaks. She had soft green eyes and looked to be about sixteen. She wore a very short mini skirt that was pink and black plaid and a pink shirt that went to her belly button before cutting off. As for shoes she wore a pair of pink high heels and let's not forget the pink hat she was wearing.

"Girlfriend!?" Ryuu and Hermione sputtered at the same time. "Kumkio-chan you shouldn't tease Ryuu-kun," Urahara commented. "Like you should be talking Jii-san!" Ryuu found himself once more with his head steaming from being hit. "Why did you bring them here anyway?" Toshiro growled at Urahara. "Ask nicely Hits-chan," Urahara teased as more students walked in. "Would you please tell me why Mastumoto and Kumiko are here Urahara-sensei?" Toshiro asked through gritted teeth.

"There are going to be aiding students with their training that way we can separate into groups and give closer attention," Yourchi raised her voice talking to the others now, "when you come in please choose one of us to stand by."

In the end Fred, George, Ginny, Seamus, and two Ravenclaw students were with Urahara. Two seventh year slytherins, three sixth year hufflepuff and Oliver Wood were with Mastumoto. Dean, Lavender, Pavrit, a hufflepuff, a ravenclaw and a slytherin were with Yourchi. Kumkio ended up with three slythirens, Lee, and two hufflepuffs. Toshiro had Harry, Neville, Hermione, Ron, and two ravenclaw girls. Last and maybe least, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Panisy and some other slytherin whose name Ryuu couldn't remember.

"Alright so I'll be your guy's group mentor so umm yeah. You guys know the basics so to get you ready for the test we are going to get away from all this noise and get some concentration built up," Ryuu said uneasily. Did Urahara really have to do this?

As they walked away, Ryuu resisting the urge to grab them and flash step, the only girl in the group voted they should get to know each other better, or at least get to know Ryuu who her blessed Draco had chosen. "Is it true that you can use that one muggle weapon?" Blaise, so that was the kid's name, asked. "You mean my guns?" Ryuu asked and received a nod in return, "Well i wouldn't really call them muggle weapons, they were formed by the spirit that gave me the power that I have."

"Spirit?" Panisy echoed. "Yeah, you see it's sort of like your wands and the phrase the wand chooses it's owner. When your born a spirit with a set of abilites will choose you if you are destained to use Shimigami or Tamashi Kipa magic. Shimigami spirits usually only control one thing while Tamashi Kipa spirits control many things, although people that are chosen by Tamashi Kipa spirits are rare and almost unheard of."

"What's your spirit then?" Draco asked his curiosity increasing. "Ryuunosuke is his name. He's very serious, barely sleeps, hates making friends, is quiet, and acts snobby. But it's said if you and your spirit's personalities combined it would create the prefect one." "What does he look like?" Blaise asked. "Well he's a fox spirit from one of the Noble houses. He has three tails, his ears, and paws are black along with his muzzle, the tip of his tail is as white as snow and the rest of his fur is a glowing blue color."

"Here should be fine," Ryuu said stopping them, "Now if you could all sit down with your legs crossed." Draco plopped down, after all he owed Ryuu for healing his arm. Crabbe and Goyle followed their leader's actions who were followed by a reluctant Pansiy and Blaise.

"Now close your eyes. Take a few deep breathes. Feel the earth beneath you, the push of the breezes that are coming from behind you. Clear you minds of all your worries outside of here and now. Imagine a power rushing through you body as you draw in a breath. Now concentrate on that power.  
"How does it feel? Icy? Hot? Refreshing? Free-willed? Explosive? Dark? Light? Gritty? Hard? Soft? Weak? Powerful? Sharp? Now just concentrate on it. Grasp it and hold it. Poke it and prod it. Mold it and reshape it. What is is to you?'

The six groups spent an hour like that. Sitting in the middle of a dessert landscape, and reaching inside of themselves. Hermione could almost feel waves of ocean water sweeping near her feet, the smell of salt in the air and moist breeze coming off water. Harry could hear a crackling that would leave a small tingly feeling, but it didn't feel uncomfortable but welcoming.

Draco, who had always imagined a more dark power inside him, was surprised to find the warmth of a glowing light that seemed to ease his tension and worries. When Neville had sat down, sweating horribly, he had now been surprised that the heat seemed like nothing but not quiet cold, more as though he had always felt a fire inside. Ron on the other hand felt cold, what could only be decided as below freezing could now be comfortable and normal.

"Ease your way back now. When you feel ready open your eyes." Ryuu had been overjoyed, from each of them he could sense more of their power. Light, rock, sand, wind, and metal. Soon enough the group of five students had opened their eyes. "We're going to start to head back, it's almost dinner time. All of you did great!"


End file.
